Just The Way You Are
by AJ Lee Rhodes
Summary: Carrie Cox has returned from injury wins the Knockouts Championship. Reunites with her brother James Storm and her best friend Bobby Roode. Bobby and Carrie have been friends for years but they both have feelings for one another. What will happen Bobby is chasing the Heavy weight Championship while she is dealing with old friend Angelina Love and Winter.


Chapter 1: Carrie Storm 

-Carrie Storm Cox 2011-

I knew tonight was the night it was my return match and it was against my old friend Angelina Love the Knockouts Champ. Tonight I was taking that title back and I wouldn't let it go. I paced my personal locker room as I got myself mentally ready I was physically ready but my mind was yelling at me I wasn't ready to come back.

I had been injured back in February by Winter she had thrown me over the ropes and brought a chair to my right knee repeatedly. It had been a singles match against her and she had brought it to a new level. I couldn't even walk after that I was taken to the hospital where they told me that my knee was dislocated and I had a few ripped muscles I had surgery right away and had been out of the business for almost half a year.

Nothing could stop me from this Winter had been banned from the ringside so I would have Angelina to myself. I would win this and nothing like I said before nothing can stop me. I waited while the other matches began and ended with someone victorious and tonight I would be one of the many winners. It was open fight night and that was why I was also calling out Angelina Love.

My match was next after my brother's tag team match with Bobby Roode the team of Beer Money. I used to be a member before I was injured I had been Knockouts champ then but I was taken by Angelina the week before I was injured. I watched as my brother and Bobby Celebrating with a few beers. I smiled my eyes staying on Bobby the way he moved around that ring was amazing. The way he wrestled was interesting to watch. I have to say that he was my best friend. Besides my brother James Storm, I clapped my leather covered hands together as I went to leave my locker room. I looked to the screen to see that my brother and Bobby had joined Taz and Mike at the commentary table. I left the room and headed down to the entrance my theme started and I ran out of the tron smiling the crowd cheering. I threw my hat at my brother he caught it and I made my way to the ring.

-Bobby Roode-

She was back and I was happy for it. After not seeing her in five months it got boring. I had no one to talk too while she was recovering. I had talked to her on the phone but I was different now that she was back. I just couldn't believe it she looked better than before even different. Her hair was darker then it was five months ago but there were blonde highlights in it. She had different ring gear she had tight fitting leather pants that flared out on the bottoms hugging her curves perfectly. On the side there were strips of pink going down. Her top was a similar to what she had before but it matched her pants cutting just below her breasts showing her tanned torso.

Angelina Love came out next slowly walking to the ring like a zombie but I made my eyes trail back to Carrie. She was focused on the belt that hung on Angelina's shoulder. She wanted it I could tell and tonight was her chance. I looked to James and saw that his eyes were locked on hers he smiled as the bell rang and his sister went on the attack.

"Well James it seems your sister is on fire tonight" Taz said.

"Yeah she has waited for her rematch for months this morning when I talked to her it was all she seemed to be thinking about getting her title back" James said I heard them ask me something but I didn't answer.

"It seems that you Bobby are glad she's back" Mike asked me.

"Of course I am happy she's back she's my best friend" I say my eyes leaving the ring for a minute to hear the bell ring that the match was over I looked at the over screen to see Carrie standing up Earl Hebner raising her hand and handing her the belt.

I smiled I stood and took the headset off and followed her brother to the ring. I slipped through the ropes and both James and I raised her up on our shoulders. She laughed and jumped down she hugged her brother first then me. I wrapped my arms around her tightly. My chin resting on the top of her head I moved it and smelled her hair it smelled just like her strawberry shampoo. When I pulled away, I noticed that James had grabbed a few microphones. He handed one to me and the other to his sister.

"Carrie" he started she looked at him while I helped her put the belt around her waist. "What a return sister you know we Storms celebrate" he said going to the ring grabbing three beers. "Especially when you're in Beer Money" Storm said she was smiling while she opened hers she brought it to her mouth and chugged half of it before she spoke.

"You're right big brother. It was one hell of a return. I finally got retribution for the taking of my title. I am reunited with my brother and my best friend. I say this is the best day I have had since I was gone for so long" she said I smiled at her I came to her side and wrapped an arm around her waist. I took a swig of my own beer.

"Carrie it feels as though you were never gone" I say when that was lie I had missed her terribly while she was gone when Storm wasn't near me I was thinking about Carrie.

-Carrie-

Bobby's arm remained around my waist as we walked up the ramp. My smile was huge my brother's arm hung on my shoulder as we walked. We got backstage when we parted. We headed back to my locker room. They left me there and I went to change there was something odd about my door it was ajar. I pushed it open slowly I noticed that my stuff was thrown all over the room I couldn't believe it who would do something like this. I now remember Winter and Angelina they were pissed I had taken the title but they still had the Tag team championship belts. I was sure could find a partner that would be willing to take the tag team belts away from them.

By the time I had my stuff picked up I heard my door open and close I looked to see Bobby standing there.

"Hey what happened here" he asked looking around to see there were a few things still lying around.

"Nothing just I was looking for something is all" I tell him standing and picking up the few things. He helped me handing me my stuff. "Thanks" I say my hand brushing his as it did I felt that same damn spark I always did. Why couldn't my body and heart agree with my brain it was weird to feel that way about your best friend?

"No problem. So James and I were thinking about hitting some bars he asked if I would come and ask you if you wanted to come along" he asked I shook the feeling that sparked between us aside and nodded.

"I would love to let me get changed and I will meet you in say twenty minutes" I say to him he nods and walks to the door.

"Carrie it's great that you're here I missed having you around" he said leaving I smiled and grabbed my clothes I ran into the bathroom to the shower. I set my bathroom bag down and stripped down. I got in the shower and washed the sweat from my body. I was shaking from the contact that happened between me and Bobby yet again. I've known him for almost six years now and the feelings I had started to get for him started two years ago or maybe I have always had them. I didn't know anymore. I got out of the shower and got dressed. I pulled my hair dryer out and started to dry it. Once it was almost dry I stopped and put it half up leaving the lower half of my hair flaring over my shoulders.

I grabbed my bag and left the room I started towards my brother's truck. I was half way there when arms grabbed me I looked to see Bobby and James. "Hey sis" James said smirking at me.

"Brother" I say to him.

"Let me take your bag" Bobby said grabbing it like always did.

"Thanks again Bobby but really I can handle it" My brother mocked me. I raised my arm and smacked him. He stopped walking and looked at me. I smirked. "What was that for" he asked.

"Being a dick" I say to him walking away Bobby following laughing. James caught up.

"You're no fun Care" he said to me.

"Yes I am. I am loads of aren't I Bobby" I asked him he nods.

"Tons of fun" he said.

"He only agreed with you because he doesn't want to get hit" James said.

"Duh he's smarter then you obviously" I say to him with a laugh. James put his arm back around my shoulders.

"Nah you just have him wrapped around your little finger he would do anything you say. He would follow you off a bridge Carrie" James said I smiled.

"Aww you jealous" I say to him. "That you don't have that" I added as we go to the truck.

"You know Carrie James is jealous that I won't do anything for him" Bobby said helping me in the truck. I smiled my thanks and sat in the middle while Bobby put our bags in the back of the truck. James climbed in first than Bobby.

James started the truck and pulled out. "So what really happened in your locker room Carrie" Bobby asked.

"What Something happened in your locker room" James asked his expression changed to the serious over protective brother.

"Nothing big it was just that my stuff had been thrown all over the room" I say to them. James gave me the why didn't you tell when it happened look I could tell from his face that he wasn't happy it happened. "Just drop it okay it happened and I know who did it so I will take care of them next week okay" I say to them I felt Bobby body relax next to me.

"Okay we will but who did it" James asked.

"None of your concern I am a big James I can take care of myself" I say to him.

"All right Carrie don't snap at me" he said I rolled my eyes and looked ahead. "I was just asking" he said I shook my head I reached and turned the radio on Kelly Clarkson came on and kept it on. I started to sing along to the words it was one of my favorites. I was a country girl and I liked it that way.

We arrived to the nearest bar and headed in. Again the boys' arms were around protectively. It seemed like they were worried I would get whisked away by some guy here. It's happened before and lets Bobby yelled at me and James didn't. it was weird but I didn't think anything of it. I ordered a strong drink while the boys started easy. It was apparently karaoke night here there was a short line for the guy he looked bored just playing regular music. I took a drink and went up to the stage I picked a song I loved and grabbed a mic.

-Bobby, Later in the night-

I watched as Carrie sang her fifteenth song of the night she had gotten the bar packed and got people to sing. I was well past sober, James was the sober one had only having one Carrie was well past ten drinks. She walked off the stage and came back over to me and her brother James who looked like he wanted to leave.

"Hey I think we should get going Carrie's got a signing in the afternoon" James said we both nodded. Carrie who staggered nearly fell I picked her up and carried her to the truck James got in after I did. I laid Carries head on my shoulders her hair falling on my chest. I looked her over her eyes were starting to close for sleep. James drove the speed limit so we didn't get pulled over or anything.

We pulled in the hotel parking lot and I slowly woke Carrie up she groaned and snuggled against my arm. I smiled and got out I grabbed the bags slinging them over my shoulders. I then grabbed Carrie and carried her in the hotel to her room. I slide her key card in and opened the door I pushed in the rest of the way with my foot.

I went straight to the bed and laid her down I carefully took her shoes off and her jacket. I pulled the blanket over her. I started to leave when her hand grabbed mine. "Stay" she mumbled.

"I will I just have to close the door" I say her hand fell and I went to the door and closed it shut. I went back to the bed pulling my own jacket off and then my shoes. I sat on the bed and laid down next to Carrie. I closed my eyes and let sleep take over me.


End file.
